Benares
Benares (in Chinese: 贝纳勒斯, Benalus) also known by her legendary nicknames Ragnarok, Humanity's Doom, Bella and Varanasi, is the secondary antagonist of the mobile game Chinese game Honkai Impact 3 appearing as the main antagonist of Chapter 7 and later becomes the secondary antagonist in Chapter 8 and 9. She also appears in the prequel comic book 2nd Lawman as the secondary villainous protagonist and is the successor of Kukulcan, the Houkai Dragon of Sirin from the Guns Girl Z Old World. Benares was a large dragon-like Houkai Beast that rampaged in the 2nd Honkai War in February, 2000 under the 2nd Herrscher's command, more precisely, serving as the main supporter and ally of Herrscher of the Void in her quest for genocide. She was born at the same moment Sirin became a Herrscher and assisted her to become stronger, as well as wiping out all Shicksal's staff. As one of the instigators who helped Sirin to become even more evil Benares is directly responsible for giving Sirin more power and causing the destruction of Siberia as well as the transforming Earth in a new primitive rock after she caused the Global Power Destruction, destroying human civilization as a whole before the beginning of the 2nd Houkai War. 16 years later after her defeat in Siberia, she was summoned by Herrscher of the Void to start the 4th Houkai Impact, and helps in the destruction of Helios and Shicksal's HQ, leading humankind to the brink of near extinction. Her status is currently unknown since she was defeated by Murata Himeko during the final battle between Herrscher of the Void and the latter but it's presumed she is alive since she simply knocked out. Personality Benares is a very cold, callous, and dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm her comrades to get what she wants in addition to her enemies should they get in her way. She likes to refer to anyone who is not Houkai as "fish" for being just one in the middle of billions more, and mere sight of a human disgusts her. Despite this, like most of the other top Herrschers, she is not particularly violent, and will only fight when provoked or ordered to by Sirin herself, she maintains a calm and charming posture, similar to her mistress but less arrogant and sadistic. Her cold and emotionless demeanor allows her to stay completely calm and in control in most of dangerous situations, and because of her amazing senses she is not easily surprised or caught off-guard by her enemies and can easily foresee the next movements of her enemies. However, she does not seem to comprehend the trait of fighting against all odds; during her battles with Valkyries, she completely overwhelms the army after entering her Dragon form, yet the Shicksal's Valkyries continues to fight on regardless of this, prompting a visibly frustrated Benares to say about how pointless they continuing to fight before dispatching Houkai to kill to show they are not worthy of her presence, a trait similar to Sirin who only joins the battle when her forces failed her. Despite her cold nature, she genuinely cares for Sirin's well-being, including her safety. Every time she sees Sirin is committing a mistake that might compromise her master plan, she immediately tries to change her mind for her own sake but Sirin always ignores Benares' opnions, deeming her as a tool to serve her and nothing more. Synopsis 2nd Houkai War Benares was born at the moment Sirin became the 2nd Herrscher during her days as guinea pig of Shicksal's Babylon Tower. On February, 1st , 2001, Sirin awoke her powers as the Herrscher of the Void after absorbing all the Houkai energy from the drugs and reactor of the tower, becoming the Second Herrscher. The first thing she did was to hack the defensive systems of the tower and lock everyone inside as she sent her astral projections to mutilate, torture and kill all 322 men of the research staff of Schicksai Babylon Tower. She is then seen chasing two scientists in a long hallway with a sinister smile. When one of the scientists reached a safe room, she cut off the leg of his companion to see him agonize while she went to the safe room to cut his friend in pieces. After killing all scientists, she summoned her stigmata Dragon, Benares, to devour all survivors, including feeding the dragon with children (guinea pigs) who witnessed her work, fearing they might tell the Valkyries she is the culprit for the massacre. Hours later, when the Valkyrie Patricia Highsmith and her partner Theresa arrived to investigate what happened to the tower, she was freed from her prison cell with all other children by Theresa whom promised to give them a shelter in an artificial island built by Otto. Instead of leaving with the other children, Sirin sneaked into the Reactor Room to absorb the remnant energy of the reactor to regain the power she lost slaughtering the staff of the tower. However, much to her surprise, Patricia considered her to be suspicious and followed her to the room, where she gently asked for her to surrender. Instead of giving up, Sirin mocked her existence and challenged the veteran Valkyrie in a combat. The battle lasted only for 4 seconds as Sirin summoned Benares once again, devouring Patricia and stealing part of her power. Much later, Benares informs Sirin is in danger when she sensed the energy of the First Lawman standing outside of the tower and begged her to escape. Benares then sends her to a sphere of Houkai energy 15 kilometers away from the tower to help her grow stronger. Later, with the power of the First Lawman Walter, the Houkai creatures are wiped out and her dimension is broken apart, revealing Sirin preparing to kill Theresa inside. She is then confronted by the Lawman, who asked her to come peacefully with him to prevent her power from tearing the world apart. When Siegfried arrived to rescue Theresa, Sirin immediately tried to kill him but was stopped by Walter. On the skies, Walter reveals his identity as a Lawman to convince Sirin to surrender but then the Houkai Pet who revealed itself to be "God" said Walter was a traitor who was gifted with the same powers but turned his back on them. Angry, Sirin attacks Walter, calling him a "traitor" to Houkai race. Using an intense barrier of lances, Sirin puts Walter in danger and mocks him for using useless attacks against her. However, much to her surprise, Walter teleports to her back and prepare to punch her with all his energy, only to be sucked into her dimensional portal and then devoured Benares. After the battle is over, Sirin comforts Benares saying there are more snacks in the Babylon tower for it to devour, like the Valkyries and children that are still there. Out of nowhere, Walter escapes from the dragon's belly and destroy its jaws to call Sirin for second round. His first move was to summon all military arsenal made by man using the power of the First Lawman. As Sirin curses Walter for using shameless human weapons against her, she is bombed by millions of different types of cannons. 0Minutes later, Sirin is attacked by a nuclear missile and is seen lying on the floor in a complete destroyed crater. With Sirin incapacitated, Walter summons an Artificial Black Hole to send her to another dimension where she will be sealed forever. But before she can be sealed away, Otto Apocalypse, using a clown disguise, shoots down Walter and breaking the spell, allowing Sirin to escape with her dragon while the two men stayed on the ground fighting. In space, Sirin is seen sleeping on the back of her dragon as she heard a voice calling her to the moon to meet "God". Arriving on the moon with Sirin, Sirin enters in a massive structure on the moon built by 50,000 years ago by the Mei from the ancient Earth; a facility made to seal God Kiana. Once she entered in the temple, God Kiana approached her and showed images of everything that happened to her in the past. Once Sirin came to the conclusion that God was trying to kill human race for their insolence, Sirin immediately claimed to be her prophet and asked to give of all her powers to her so she can make humanity pay for taking everything from her. Gifted with the power of Herrscher of Conquest, Herrscher of Silence, Herrscher of Desire and Herrscher of Pestilence, Sirin did not waste time and used her new powers by throwing debris of the moon on Earth, randomly destroying entire countries in a blink of an eye, causing 5 km tsunamis all across the Pacific and Atlantic oceans that wiped half of Europe, Asia and America, causing massive explosions of heat that melted everything in 5,000+ km, devastating thousands of towns, creating earthquakes that brought entire states to the oceans and killing a large portion of mankind on the process. Fearing humanity might find her location and send nuclear missiles to the moon, Sirin dispatched Benares, her dragon, to the atmosphere of the planet to unleash an EMP weapon that covered the entire planet, causing global panic and isolation of civilization. This consequently caused the beginning of numerous riots and chaotic protests that spread even more chaos and disorder to the world's governments. Once Benares arrived on the moon, Sirin ordered her to stay on guard but when she questioned her goals Sirin asked her if she was doubting of her intellect, causing Benares to take back her words. Sirin then states that no matter how many millions and millions humans die on her random attacks to the planet, it's not enough to eradicate their race as they are numerous as ants. When she said such thing, not even Benares, her dragon, could hide her fear and disgust for what Sirin had become. After that, Sirin contacts the First Lawman Walter on Earth and "orders" him to face her again. If he refuses to accept her challenge, she is going to throw 4 meteorites at Earth each 74 hours and kill millions more just to send a slap on his face. 20 hours later, Walter arrives on the moon other two of his comrades and is welcomed by Benares who was waiting for them. While he went to face Sirin in the old temple, the other two went to the old sanctuary to collect rocks in order to study what was sealed inside of the moon. Seeing Walter, approaching, Sirin greets him and proudly shows her new power and god-like power and added he should be proud to be killed by his Goddess and even more once his Herrscher gem become one with her. She then starts the battle and strikes the First Lawman, while Benares watched the batttle. Walt then jump in the midair and shows his secret weapon, another Artificial Black Hole to seal her in a dimension of emptiness. With such weapon in hands, Sirin was clever enough to summon astral hands and fight in a safe distance, destroying the black hole. But much for her dismay, the black hole was a fake one and his true weapon was hidden all along, distracting her and giving a chance for him to get closer to her and summon another black hole. Without effort, Sirin uses her astral hands and compress the black hole, destroying it and sending Walter flyin' away. In one last attempt to her, Walter stands up and summons his auto-army again but Sirin, who was getting tired of being defeated by human weapons uses debris of the moon to destroy his army. After the battle was won by Sirin, resulting in the death of Walt, Benares and Sirin returned to Earth, Shicksal Babylon Tower to start the 2nd Houkai War. To test her new powers, Sirin returns to Shicksal Babylon Tower and creates millions of portals to summon her Houkai creatures to wreck havoc the planet, starting officially the Second Houkai War and declaring official war against mankind. Outside of the tower, Shicksal and Anti-Entropy sent their armies to invade the tower and defeat the center of all Houkai operation but they are wiped out by Benares. Meanwhile, Sirin revived her childhood friends to fight by her side after giving them powers of a Herrscher. Hours later, Benares brought Agata's body, one of Sirin's childhood friends, to Sirin in an attempt to heal her, Sirin refused to do so and said she was no longer useful, letting her to die and sending her soul back to the oblivion. Sirin then flies to the skies and increases the number of Houkai creatures by opening even more portals to "pressure" the world's military and destroy even more the last hope of all governments. In front of such situation, ONU and many other military alliances were forced to use nuclear weapons to deal with the Houkai threat, bombing their own nations in the hopes to overcome the Houkai army that now had millions of different types of creatures. With no other options, Otto and the Shicksal Organization orders the complete destruction of the North Asia, bombing every single state. Instead of being angry for seeing her forces being destroyed, Sirin laughed insanely and couldn't hide her joy from seeing humans killing themselves just to get her. Days later, Shicksal strikes the tower again, but this time, Otto and his elite squad are present and teleport themselves directly to Sirin at the top of the tower. Benares is dispatched to fight the Shicksal and Anti-Entropy army below and engages in battle with dozens of S-Valkyries, protecting the tower and portals to continue the summoning of Houkai beasts. After a long fight, Benares is defeated by Delisa and frozen to death in the undergrounds of Siberia's battlefield. With the defeat of both Sirin and Benares, the 2nd Houkai War came to an end with the price of billion of lost lives. 4th Houkai War 16 years later, Sirin was revived in the body of the main heroine Kiana Kaslana (K-423) after the malicious Otto Apocalypse fused her with parts of Sirin's core. Fu Hua brought Kiana to Otto's ship, where they started the first stage of the ritual to awake Sirin, who is currently trying to escape from Kiana's body. In his HQ, Otto tried to infuse Kiana's body with Houkai energy to free Sirin from her host. After some time, Sirin awakes and uses her telepathic powers to contact her servants frozen on the battlefield of Second Houkai War in Siberia. When the malicious Otto saw the Dragon Benares awakening from the ice, he immediately ordered his force to deploy the regional defense satellite and dispatched all his Valkyries to fight the incoming horde of Houkai creatures that are trying to protect their queen. Hours later, the ship Helions arrive at the scene but are assaulted by groups of Houkai monsters that are now trying to penetrate the shield of Otto's HQ. After a long battle against the Houkai, Sirin who had now full control over Kiana's body destroyed the laboratory of the HQ and used dimensional wormholes to teleport Raiden Mei, Kiana's love interest, to her hands, where she stated to be happy now that Mei is on her hands and can easily kill her to restore the Herrscher gem that was implanted in her body 16 years ago when Sirin died by the nuclear missiles of Shicksal. As Herrscher prepared to summon more Houkai creatures, an army of mechas from Anti-Entropy engages with her personal army of monsters. Instead of focusing in the Houkai, hundreds of bomber-mechas focused their attention on Herrscher and launched countless missiles at her only to be teleported back to them via dimensional wormholes, erradicating the entire army in less than 5 seconds. Soon afterwards, Benares dragon arrives to support Herrscher alongside hundreds of Houkai creatures. With such power, Mei could only stare at her as the evil queen coldly stared at her next victim. Choosing her next victim, Herrscher of the Void summons dozens of wormholes to tear apart every single part of her body but she was chained by mystical chains of Theresa and the principal Einstein, who had arrived just in time to help in the fight. Disabled, Herrscher of the Void summons more minions to kill her opponents but in vain yet it was a great distraction for her to break free from the chains. A discussion began between Herrscher and Theresa, who said to Herrscher to leave Kiana's body at once. Witnessing such insolence, Herrscher summons Benares dragon again and makes it fight Mei and Theresa but Bronya, who was resting after the last battle, arrived at the scene and fought the beast. With the help of Mei, the duo defeated the dragon, leaving Herrscher of the Void bored and decided to end this battle herself by killing the others and leaving only Mei alive to take back her gem. With the Gem of Conquest in her hands, Herrscher proceeded to use her Houkai energy and triggers a cataclysmatic global eruption events, causing the core of Earth to superheat and awakening all volcanos of the world, creating earthquakes that shook the entire planet and shifted entire continents with brutality, killing 90% of all humanity she once destroyed. The planet is now to pitched into complete dark, and that is devastating photosynthesis, destroying crop yields and cause temperatures to plunge, acid rains and many other natural disaster around the globe. Benares then attacked the Hyperion in Herrscher's place but Himeko bested the beast and was dragged into Imaginary Space of Herrscher, which turned out to be a dimension of darkness where Hyperion is flying in the middle of nowhere. There, Himeko caught the sight of the recovered Herrscher and fought her again but in extreme disadvantage as Herrscher used everything she got to end her life this time. After a brutal fight, Himeko managed to deliver the anti-Houkai serum, causing Herrscher of the Void to be sealed again inside of Kiana's mind and freeing the latter from Sirin's control. The current status of Benares are unknown but she is stated she is alive inside of Sirin's core. Power and Abilities *'Electromagnetic Ball' - Benares' energy ball is made of f a large amount of electromagnetic force generated by her wings. After Sirin returned from the moon, Benares easily destroyed the shield of the A-class A-class female Valkyrie Salome Chokan with electromagnetic ball. Anything that is touched by her EMP is immediately electrocuted to ashes, including all human's weapons and machinery. *'EMP' - An electromagnetic pulse (EMP) is a short burst of electromagnetic energy. Such a pulse's origination may be a natural occurrence or man-made and can occur as a radiated, electric, or magnetic field or a conducted electric current, depending on the source. Benares' EMP is a nuclear electromagnetic pulse that is actually a abrupt pulse of electromagnetic radiation resulting from her wings. The resulting rapidly changing electric fields and magnetic fields may couple with electrical/electronic systems to produce damaging current and voltage surges. The intense gamma radiation emitted can also ionize the surrounding air, creating a secondary EMP as the atoms of air first lose their electrons and then regain them. NEMP weapons are designed to maximize such EMP effects as the primary damage mechanism, and some are capable of destroying susceptible electronic equipment over a wide area. Benares' EMP easily destroys any satellite in the atmosphere of Earth and turns every single human vehicles and spatial machines in space junk. Quotes Gallery Images 250px-Varanasi_Human_Wallpaper.jpg 006yt1Omgy1fzb3cdv3glj31qi0zau0y.jpg 178u.jpg 16rwrer.jpg 776789.jpg 8654456.jpg 54567890.jpg 1135454.jpg 435454313.jpg w554354.jpg 16 (15454).jpg 0008646.jpg 00096466.jpg 00047667.jpg 000999.jpg 0008 (1)ygyh.jpg 0015r545.jpg 001277u.jpg 00128u77.jpg 00178u667i.jpg 00187y77.jpg 8353954.png 835395477.png 8353954776.png 8353954 (2).png 584954643.jpg 68747gt.jpg 0008itrigrkg.jpg 000243434.jpg 0014990099.jpg 000965769795.jpg 001367608708.jpg 00105676970607.jpg 001598900990.jpg 001999999000000000.jpg 0017hjmmmbn.jpg 64467040_421722601771693_1004535100404137984_n.jpg X6ijminujm.jpg X37878jjkl.jpg X299889.jpg x5jiokoo.jpg Theresa apocalypse bronya zaychik michelangelo murata himeko nikola tesla and etc honkai impact 3rd and etc drawn by yume sai sample-f8f6a6337419d39ae28f2b6e9fa37a14.jpg 67948675_3137641006276205_8503549571178168320_n.jpg 68558469_3137641186276187_2442716551716012032_n.jpg 75291055_107737470667262_5549565747543408640_o.jpg PicsArt 01-13-05.24.10.jpg PicsArt 01-13-05.33.30.jpg PicsArt 01-13-07.44.19.png Videos 【Honkai Impact 3】The Return of God Kiana JP【SUB ENG PT VN KOR SPN】 (Jap Dub) Honkai Impact 3rd Himeko (Vermillion Knight) Vs God Kiana "The Final Lesson) Trivia *Benares' name is derived from Varanasi, also known as Benares, Banaras, is a city on the banks of the river Ganga in Uttar Pradesh, India, 320 kilometres (200 mi) southeast of the state capital, Lucknow, and 121 kilometres (75 mi) east of Allahabad. A major religious hub in India, it is the holiest of the seven sacred cities (Sapta Puri) in Hinduism and Jainism, and played an important role in the development of Buddhism and Ravidassia. Varanasi has been a cultural centre of North India for several thousand years, and is closely associated with the Ganges. Hindus believe that death in the city will bring salvation, making it a major centre for pilgrimage. The city is known worldwide for its many ghats, embankments made in steps of stone slabs along the river bank where pilgrims perform ritual ablutions. Of particular note are the Dashashwamedh Ghat, the Panchganga Ghat, the Manikarnika Ghat and the Harishchandra Ghat, the last two being where Hindus cremate their dead and the Hindu genealogy registers at Varanasi are kept here. Navigation Category:Genocidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Supervillains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Female Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Pawns Category:Supremacists Category:Sophisticated Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Ferals Category:Dragons Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Fighters Category:Fanatics Category:Hybrids Category:Hegemony Category:Monsters Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mutilators Category:Mutated Category:Immortals Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Cannibals Category:Delusional Category:Teenagers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Rivals Category:Defilers Category:Homicidal Category:Crossover Villains Category:Minion Category:Terrorists Category:One-Man Army Category:Fictionalized Category:Protective Category:Imprisoned Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Barbarian Category:Protagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Paranormal Category:Superorganisms Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Multi-Beings Category:Honkaiverse Villains